On The Wings Of Love
by Ramseys Babe
Summary: What If Joey Had to Go With Eddie?
1. Default Chapter

I do not own any of these characters.  
  
Joey walked towards her favorite restaurant in London. She smiled at the sight of her best friend, Alison, rushing around her restaurant like a chicken without its head "Ali" she called to the bubbly blonde. She found it funny how all her girl friends had blonde hair. Jen, Audrey, Andie, it was funny actually considering she herself was a brunette. "Hey Joe" she called "One minute". Joey nodded and sat down at their usual table. A few minutes later, Alison sat down across from her "Sorry Joe, we have a new chief today. I had to show him the ropes". "No problem" Joey smiled "is he any good?" "The best" Alison smiled "In fact even Rafe likes his cooking". Joey laughed, Allison's husband Rafe was an angel, but he hated to admit he liked peoples cooking, especially if they were men and worked with his wife "How's Rafe and Edward?" "There fine" Alison said happily "Can you believe my little baby is almost 4 years old". "No! God it almost seems like yesterday he was toddling around" Joey exclaimed, "Let's order I'm starving". Alison laughed "Is that all you ever think about is food?" "Mostly, yes" Joey smiled. 'Well I think you'll like this chief" Alison sighed "Ill just get us a waiter". "Hello, Mrs. Kovich, Joey. What can I get you?" "What's the new chief best meal?" Joey asked Alison. "I don't know, there all wonderful". "He makes a wonderful fish a chips," Alison said. "Oh shut up" Joey sighed "Are you ever going to stop bugging me about my love for fish and chips". "No I'm serious Joe, he makes a great fish and chips". "Okay, I'll have the fish and chips". "Same" Alison answered. When the waiter went away Alison smiled at her friend "So what's new Joe?" "Nothing really!" Joey sighed "Well actually me and Jake broke up" Joey sighed sadly. "You what?" Alison asked surprised. "Broke up" Joey repeated "I know we were perfect together. But Alison, it just seems no body can live up to..". "Him" Alison finished "God Joey, why don't you just go home and see him". "Because I can't!" Joey exclaimed "You didn't see the look in his eyes when I told him I didn't feel the same way. And I can only image the look in his eyes, when he found out I left with Eddie". "But you broke up with Eddie, to go home to him". "Yes, but he was gone, and he more then likely still is". "But he could be home?" Alison challenged. "Give it a rest" Joey sighed "Our food is coming". "Here's your orders" Michelle, the blonde red waitress said placing the two plates on the table "By the way Mrs. Kovich. Thank for hiring the new chief, his gorgeous". Alison laughed "Did you ever here about not dating people from the work place". "Ill make an exception" Michelle laughed going back into the kitchen. "Are you coming to my party tonight?" Alison asked brushed a stray piece of hair from her face. "Of course" Joey smiled "I even got a hot new dress". "I'm sure" Alison smiled "Rafe would kill me if I wore a dress to sexy". "Well I have no one to tell me what I can and cannot wear anymore". Alison laughed "lucky". Joey gave a half smile, and cut up her fish.  
Joey pulled her car into her best friend's driveway. She checked her rearview mirror, to make sure she looked okay. Her short, black dress showed all her curves. Her long brown hair, was curled and framed her pretty face. She walked up the path to Alison and Rafes, and knocked on the door. It soon swung open to show and little blonde hared boy, smiling happily "Hey Edward" Joey smiled, bending down to pick up the small boy "Where your mummy and daddy?". "Around" he laughed "Your late". "I'm late?" Joey asked, "Am I really". "Yes" he smiled sweetly "Aunt Joey, der is a lot of good cookies here". "Wow!" Joey laughed "I bet your mummy made them". "I helped" he answered. "Wow" Joey laughed. "Edward" Rafe`s voice called "Oh Hello Joey. Come on in. Alison`s in the kitchen with the new chief of hers. Did you taste his cooking yet". "Today" Joey answered handing over the same boy "His wonderful". "Sure is" Rafe smiled "I talk to you later Joe, I have to get this rug rat to bed. He wanted to wait up to see his favorite Aunt Joey". "I'm his only Aunt Joey" Joey smiled "Ill go see Ali and meet the new chef". "Sure" Rafe said making his up the stairs. "Alison" Joey cried, walking towards the kitchen. She heard her friends laugh "In her Joe". "Joe?" Another voice asked. "Yah, my friend Joey" Alison answered, as Joey walked Into the kitchen. "Pacey Witter, meet my best friend Joey Potter". 


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any if these characters. Wish I owned Pacey, but any ways...  
I just want to mention that I liked Eddie, but for this story he won't be under the best light. Sorry Eddie  
{Recap} "Alison" Joey cried, walking towards the kitchen. She heard her friends laugh "In her Joe". "Joe?" Another voice asked. "Yah, my friend Joey" Alison answered, as Joey walked Into the kitchen. "Pacey Witter, meet my best friend Joey Potter".  
"Joey?" Pacey mumbled, looking amazed at the women standing before him. "Pacey?" she asked. Pacey felt the air being sucked out of him, as he looking into Joey's soulful eyes. She looked great, after 5 years Joey Potter, if possible, looked more beautiful then when he last saw her. "Do you two know each other?" Alison asked confused. Joey's bottom lip trembled "Yes". "Really how?" Rafe asked coming into the kitchen. "Joey was a year behind me in high school" Pacey lied. "Wow! Then maybe you can tell us about the guy that no other guy can measure up to" Alison laughed "Because Joey here, won't tell us a thing about him". "Except he made her laugh" Rafe put in. "Must be Dawson" Pacey sighed looking at Alison and her husband "Joey and Dawson Leery were the dream team". "No it's not Dawson, we heard about him". "Really?" Pacey asked taken back "Eddie?". "Hardly!" Joey mumbled. "What was that Potter?" Pacey asked turning to Joey. "Nothing?" she smiled sadly. "Eddie, was an idiot" Alison snorted. "What happened?" Pacey asked. "I would prefer not to talk about it" Joey said speaking up. Pacey saw tears shine in her eyes "What's wrong. What am I missing?'. "Nothing" Joey said running out. "What happened?" Pacey asked Alison & Rafe. "Let's just say Eddie wasn't the best choice of a mate for Joey" Rafe sighed. "What did he do to her?" Pacey cried in frustration "We aren't the people to say, Sorry Pacey" Alison said running her hand threw her hair "I better go check on Joey". "I will go" Pacey volunteered. Alison raised her eyebrow "Are you sure?" "Yah" he said jogging out of the room.  
Pacey found Joey crying, outside on the back step "Potter?" he asked. "Go away" she said so soft that her voice was barely above a whispered. "Potter what's wrong?". "I said go away!" she exclaimed, looking up. Pacey gulped, and walked over to Joey. Her eyes were red, and tears were running over her cheeks "Joe, what happened?". "Do you understand English 'Go Away" Joey cried again. Pacey ran his face over her wet face, and brushed away her tears "tell me Joe". "Fine" she whispered, sitting down on a lawn chair. Pacey stood and looked down at her as she told her story "I was with Eddie for about a week when I realized that I didn't want to be with him". Pacey smiled "Once you have Pacey you can never go back". Joey smiled "Oh so true!" Pacey opened his yes in shock "Joey what are you saying". "Can I keep going?" she said hastily "so anyway I went back to Capside." Pacey interrupted again "You went home!" "Yes, Any ways. So you were gone, I went back to Eddie. I couldn't be by myself, I felt so alone. I just needed some one who loved me. Eddie loved me.. Well I guess he did. Eddies band became very popular, and Eddie changed. And not for the better. He started staying out, while I stayed home crying. I really should have never gone back to him, but I did. One day I said I was leaving, because I was more alone now then ever. He got angry and he.". "He what Joe?" Pacey  
  
asked knelling before her. "He hit me," Joey said biting her lip.  
"Jesus Joey!" Pacey cried, "I'm so sorry". "Its fine' she sighed "I stayed, after that. I was afraid to leave. A year later, he was still hitting me when he felt like it. We moved to London, where I met Alison & Rafe. One night, he beat the shit out of me. I was put in the hospital. He left, hasn't seen him since. That was 2 years ago". A tear ran down Pacey`s face "I`m so sorry Joey" he muttered, taking her into his arms "I'm so sorry". "It's fine" Joey lied. "But If I had to be there, I could have stopped you from going back to him". "It's not your fault" Joey answered "It's my own". 'No it is not!" Pacey cried out to her "Joe this is anyone but YOUR fault". Joey let her tears fall freely onto Pacey`s shirt "I'm so sorry Pace, I'm sorry". Pacey laughed softly "And why are you sorry Joe?" he asked. "Because I loved you, and I was afraid to get hurt again". "You loved me" he sighed "As in Past tense?". "What?" Joey asked pulling away. "Guys the Party Started' Rafe called from the door way. "We had better." Joey stammered. "Yah" Pacey sighed "Shall we". "We shall" Joey smiled.  
* Yet Again, I loved Eddie. But for the purpose if this story he had to be a jerk, So again Sorry Edie! 


	3. My One True, My Only

I don't own any if these characters. Wish I owned Pacey, but any ways.  
  
*I changed Alison and Rafe`s sons name from Edward to Joshua because Joey and The Kovichs hate Eddie so they wouldn't name there son after him! Sorry!  
  
{Recap} Pacey laughed softly "And why are you sorry Joe?" he asked. "Because I loved you, and I was afraid to get hurt again". "You loved me" he sighed "As in Past tense?". "What?" Joey asked pulling away. "Guys the Party Started' Rafe called from the door way. "We had better." Joey stammered. "Yah" Pacey sighed "Shall we". "We shall" Joey smiled.  
  
"So Joe, I can't believe you know Pacey" Rafe said handing Joey a glass of wine. "Yah, small world" Joey said, her eyes wondering around the room. They came to rest on Pacey, a small smile tugged at her face. "So, Were you guys friends or just knew each other by face". "We were friend," Joey said turning to look at Rafe "Good friends". Rafe smiled "Joey is it just me, or is there more to this story". Joey shook her head "its just you!" Rafe laughed "I'm not wrong very often, by any chance Joey, is Pacey the man you loved back in Capeside". "Can keep anything from you, can I" Joey laughed, her face blushing. Rafe smiled "Wait till Alison hears this." "She won't be hearing this, will she Rafe!" Joey shook her head "Please don't!" Rafe smiled "Wouldn't dream of it". Joey slapped Rafe`s shoulder "Don't you dear". "I promise" he answered "Speaking of my wife, I had better go tell her I will check on Joshua, because if not..". "I`ll check on him" Joey volunteered "Wouldn't want your wife to think you left her to host the party alone!". Rafe smiled "Thanks Joe". Joey smiled, and headed up the stairs to Joshua's room.  
  
Pacey looked around the room; he needed to find Joey. He wanted to find out, exactly what she meant when she said "Because I loved you, and I was afraid to get hurt again"? She loved him? She loved him when she left with Eddie. He spotted Rafe and Alison over by the food table, so he walked over. "Hello Pacey" Rafe nodded. "Hey Rafe, you haven't by any chance seen the lovely miss. Potter have you?". "She went upstairs to check on our son Joshua" Rafe answered. "Would you mind if I went up for a second?" Pacey asked hopefully. "Go right ahead" Alison smiled. "I'm sure Joey would love the company. Joshua can sometimes he a handful". "Sometimes!" Rafe joked. Alison slapped his chest "Hey, watch it. That`s our son your talking about". Pacey smiled, and headed up the stairs.  
  
"The little Mermaid looked around. She loved her prince oh so much; she wanted to go be with him. But she couldn't she was a mermaid and he was a man. A man she loved with all her heart". "What happens, Aunt Joey?" The little blonde hared child asked. Pacey stood outside side Joshua's bedroom door, and watched with a smile. Joey brushed a piece of hair from her face "Well Joshua I promise to tell you another time". Joshua looked up, from his spot on her lap his big blue eye wide "Please Aunt Joey". "Another time, Joshua. I have to get back to the party". "Please" The child, asked again. Before Joey could answer. Pacey stepped in "Well Joshua, the little mermaid and the prince live happily ever after". Joshua laughed "Yeah!" Joey gulped, and stood up. She carried Joshua to his bed, and tucked him in under the blankets "Now go to sleep Josh". He closed his eyes, and Joey started to standup, but his eyes popped open again "kiss?" he asked. Joey smiled "I almost forgot". She bent down and kissed his forehead "Good night". "Good night, Aunt Joey". Joey stood up, and saw Pacey. She had forgotten he was till there "Night, Joshua". "Night" he whispered back, before rolling over to sleep. "What are you doing here?" Joey questioned. "I came to find you, Joey we need to talk!". "Yah, I figured you would want to". "Is there some where were we can go?" Pacey asked. "Let's go to the Gazebo, no one will bother us". Pacey nodded, and smiled. Joey smiled quickly, and then left the room. Pacey followed.  
  
"Its beautiful out" Joey sighed sitting down on a bench in the gazebo. Pacey looked at Joey "Sure is". Joey blushed "You wanted to talk". "Joey what did you mean when you said you loved me but was afraid to get hurt again?" "Exactly that" Joey answered "I loved you, I came home to tell you. But you were gone so I left". "Why were you afraid to get hurt" Pacey asked. "Look at what happened the last time we broke up. You broke my heart, Pacey". "I'm sorry Joe, but we were changed people. I mean we were kids then". "Don't you think I know, that" Joey said, a tears falling down her face. "Don't cry, Joe" Pacey sighed, sitting down beside her "How can I make you feel better?" Joey looked up at him "Just leave, please leave". Pacey pulled her close to him "How can I just leave, Joe?" Joe smirked "Moving your legs would be a start!" Pacey laughed "Missed your dry sense of  
  
Humor Joe". Joey smiled "And I missed your comments, Witter". "I missed you, period Potter". Joey blushed, and gave Pacey a small smile. Pacey moved closer, and brushed a piece if hair from Joey`s eyes "I never stopped loving you, Joe!" he whispered. Joey gulped and answered "You will always be my one true, only". 


End file.
